The Spiral War/Quotes
"Kiel will achieve his ultimate purpose today." (Harrison Fears) "Then what will Kiel do tomorrow?" (Zhalia Moon) "You're causing a disturbance. Please step back from the gate" Lucas Casterwill to Santiago "Lady Nimue, I have faith in Sophie but please allow us to go and check on her" -LeBlanche to Nimue Casterwill "The Trial of courage must be done alone." - Nimue Casterwill to LeBlanche "Special delivery! Who ordered one Casterwill princess?" - Lok Lambert to Casterwill family "I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting" - Sophie Casterwill to Santiago and Casterwill family "All is clear. Sophie is now leader of Casterwill elders" -Nimue Casterwill to Casterwill family "Yes, we have no choice but to accept you. But our opinions have not changed" -Lucas Casterwill to Sophie Casterwill "No, they're right. I proved myself to Mythras, not them. Besides, leader or not, the Casterwill family can't act if we're divided like this." Sophie Casterwill "You know, for leaders in many cultures, election by ancient magic lion would be quite acceptable." - Cherit to Lok Lambert "Nothing is out of reach for the grip of chaos." Tantras "I'm no good with Maths, but I think we're outnumbered."(Lok Lambert) "In numbers perhaps, but not in spirit."(Nimue Casterwill) "They've got an army down there. Won't they overwhelm us?" - Lok Lambert to Dante Vale "There is nothing we can do now."Lucas Casterwill "There's only three of us and they've got an army!" (Lok Lambert) "I almost feel sorry for them." (Dante Vale) "We've got your back!" - Lane to LeBlanche and Santiago "Sir, aren't we going to protect the others?"(Dellix) "We're not here to fight, remember, Dellix?"(Lucas Casterwill) "But together we're one of the strongest Casterwill squads! We should be helping!"(Lane) "There's no point. I'm going to talk to elders and figure a way to escape. Come on."(Lucas Casterwill) "Our brothers and sisters are fighting down there. You can help or go and talk!"(Dellix) "No I said we should fight and I have to stand by my word!" (Sophie Casterwill) "No. Their strongest are hanging back! He is hanging back!" (Sophie Casterwill) "Ha! They're trapped. No one can stop us"(Kiel) "You're not a Casterwill! What a waste of time"(Kiel) "Sorry to disappoint you. Now fight me"(Dante Vale) "Why didn't it work? Is it because I'm avoiding Kiel?" (Sophie Casterwill) "It's over and it's all my fault. I wasn't brave enough." (Sophie Casterwill) "The life of a Casterwill must sometimes be given for what is good and true." - Nimue Casterwill to Sophie Casterwill "Sophie, deep down there is something you fear more than Kiel's fire. I saw how quickly you gave up Casterwill leadership. Such a responsibility, so many lives depending on you. Sophie, don't fear your future." (Nimue Casterwill) "That light. It made me feel strange"(Harrison Fears) "That was radiating hope, courage, life"(Tantras) "Oh? I remember how much you ''like ''fire." - Kiel to Sophie Casterwill "Am I still afraid of my past? My future? Nimue..." (Sophie Casterwill) "Vivian needs me. All Casterwills need me now. I'll avenge my past and I'll lead the Casterwills." (Sophie Casterwill) "He's right isn't he? You only live to destroy us! How empty! You're pathetic! I almost feel sorry for you." (Sophie Casterwill) "Don't you fear me?"(Kiel) "Mother, father I've won." (Sophie Casterwill) "Sophie, grandma Nimue is gone." (Vivian Casterwill) "I know Vivian, but we must take care of Casterwill family in her place." (Sophie Casterwill) "We do?" (Vivian Casterwill) "Yes, you're now the new Lady of the Lake and a member of Casterwill elders. But you can do it. I'll prove it. Mythras only bonds with courageous heart right? From now on Mythras will protect you."(Sophie Casterwill) "Now last I checked, Sophie was looking for some support from her family."(Lok Lambert) "Sophie, I was wrong. I'm sorry and I'm proud of you. So I pledge my loyalty to Sophie, leader of the Casterwills!" - Lucas Casterwill to Sophie Casterwill "Today, you gave me something to believe in again." - Focauld Casterwill to Sophie Casterwill "Then it's unanimous." (Dante Vale)